


It's My Right to Be Hellish

by doctornineandthreequarters



Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [25]
Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Established Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz, Evan "Buck" Buckley is a Little Shit, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Jealous Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), M/M, Possessive Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:26:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27637490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctornineandthreequarters/pseuds/doctornineandthreequarters
Summary: Eddie Diaz did not get jealous. He was not wired that way. His parents had raised him to be proud of his own life and what he worked for. There was no reason to want what someone else had. So, Eddie didn’t get jealous.At least, he thought he didn’t.---Or, when someone flirts with Buck on a call, Eddie learns a few things.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Series: 9-1-1 Prompts and Drabbles [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878523
Comments: 25
Kudos: 544





	It's My Right to Be Hellish

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: jealous/possessive Eddie!! Eddie isn't happy someone is flirting with his boyfriend.

Eddie Diaz did not get jealous. He was not wired that way. His parents had raised him to be proud of his own life and what he worked for. There was no reason to want what someone else had. So, Eddie didn’t get jealous. And he expressed that to everyone who joked that he got an evil look in his eye when anyone even looked at Buck. But Buck was dating him, he had chosen him. So, what was there to be jealous of? He didn’t get jealous. 

At least, he thought he didn’t.

“Down boy.” Eddie shot a glare at Chimney, who had a cheeky smirk on his face. Eddie just bit down the growl that was threatening to bubble up as he turned his gaze back towards what had pissed him off in the first place. 

Buck was standing a few feet away, talking to the person who had called 9-1-1. And of course, that person had to be an attractive blonde, who kept touching Buck’s arm. He could tell that Buck was just being polite, based on the way he was fidgeting with his hands or the awkward smile on his face. But clearly, this woman wasn’t getting the picture.

“Just remember that murder is illegal,” Chimney said as Eddie prepared to walk over to where Buck was. “Even if Athena is right there.” Eddie rolled his eyes before marching over to where Buck was standing. 

“You must work out like so much.” Eddie bit back another growl. The woman was essentially squeezing Buck’s bicep while batting her eyelashes at him. “Maybe you could, like, train me sometime? Like one-on-one.” Eddie cleared his throat and the woman just raised an eyebrow.

“Oh hey Eddie.” Eddie gave his boyfriend a look and Buck tilted his head.

“We gotta pack it up.” Eddie swore for a second he saw a smile creep up across Buck’s lips. But it was gone as soon as Eddie thought he saw it. 

“Oh you can’t go now,” The woman said, smiling at Buck. 

“Miss, we have a job to do,” Eddie said, trying to control his growing anger with her. 

“And you do it so well.” Eddie narrowed his eyes at her. She, of course, was looking directly at Buck. In fact, she was looking at him like he was a buffet and she was starving. Buck wasn’t looking at her, but at Eddie. There was almost a twinkle in his eyes, but Eddie was too focused on getting Buck away from the harpy.

“We should go,” Buck said, smirking. “Fires to put out, cats to get out of trees. You know how it is.”

“Well maybe I can give you my number,” She said, flirtatiously. If looks could kill, Eddie was sure this woman would’ve dropped dead the minute he saw her flirting with Buck. But she wasn’t giving it up and it was thoroughly pissing him off. 

“Or not,” Eddie said, before grabbing Buck’s arm and pulling him away. He passed by Chimney, who was watching with a smirk that made Eddie want to punch something or someone. He opened the door of the truck and looked at Buck, as if telling him to get him. 

And then Eddie saw the smirk on his face. Eddie growled and Buck’s eyes lit up before he climbed into the firetruck. Eddie huffed out a breath before climbing in after him, taking a seat next to him. He thought that would be the end of it. 

But then, Chimney had to say something. 

“So that girl,” Chimney said, a smirk on his face and he looked back and forth between Buck and Eddie. “She seemed nice. I mean, at least when you were talking to her.”

“Well somebody needed to distract her,” Buck said, with a shrug. “I mean, you know how some of these callers get. Sometimes you just need a nice conversation to distract you from your concern or worry.” Buck glanced at Eddie and a smirk crossed his face. “Besides, she seemed nice.” Eddie, without thinking, reached out and squeezed Buck’s thigh. The smirk morphed into an innocent looking smile and Buck jumped into a new conversation. Chimney just chuckled and looked away. 

But all Eddie could think about was Buck calling the woman who had been shamelessly flirting with him “nice”. The thought made him dig his fingers into Buck’s thigh a little harder. But if it bothered his boyfriend, he didn’t say anything. In fact, he was almost certain that it made Buck smile more.

And then, Eddie realized what was going on. 

He looked over at Buck, who again had an innocent look on his face. But Eddie had figured out his game. And now he was annoyed. He was going to say that, when the truck pulled into the station and everyone started to get off. He was prepared to grab Buck’s arm and stop him, so they could talk, but Buck was faster, disappearing off the truck before Eddie could catch. 

He quickly followed after Buck, who had disappeared into the locker room.

“What the hell was that about?” Eddie asked when he finally had cornered Buck behind some of the lockers. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Buck said with a shrug. Eddie growled as he backed Buck into the lockers, another one escaping when he saw the smirk on Buck’s face. 

“You know exactly what I’m talking about,” Eddie growled out. “That woman was flirting with you and you just...you let her.”

“Well I couldn’t be rude,” Buck said innocently. “Besides, you said you don’t get jealous. So what does it matter if…” Buck didn’t get to finish, Eddie cutting him off with a searing kiss. Buck, always pliable to his touch, melted into it.

When he pulled away, he fought down the smile that always seemed to appear when he kissed Buck. It was hard, when Buck was looking at him without that dopey smile.

“Still sure you don’t get jealous?” Eddie glared at Buck, who’s smile had morphed into a cheeky smirk. 

“I swear to god Buck.” Buck just chuckled and Eddie huffed out a breath. “If you did all of that today to just prove a point…” This time, it was Buck who cut him off, but with a much gentler kiss. 

“What I wanted to prove is that you have nothing to be jealous of,” Buck said when he pulled away. “Even if someone flirts with me on a call, I don’t care.” His hand came up to cradle Eddie’s cheek. “You’re the only one I have eyes for.”

“You’re such a sap,” Eddie said, but his annoyance had melted into that pure adoration he felt for his boyfriend. 

“Yeah, but I’m your sap,” Buck said, before pressing a chaste kiss to Eddie’s lips. When Buck pulled away, he let his fingers interlace with Eddie’s. And Eddie couldn’t help but smile at him. “Come on, before Chim claims that we’re up to no good and Cap makes us clean the trucks again.” Eddie chuckled, but nodded, following as Buck tugged him towards the door of the locker room. 

So, maybe Eddie Diaz did get jealous. But it was only because he was head over heels for Evan Buckley. And he figured that made it all okay. 

**Author's Note:**

> [Scream with me on my Tumblr?](https://doctornineandthreequarters.tumblr.com)


End file.
